


Running Out Of Reasons To Cry…

by flickawhip



Series: Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic - Farah/Rosalind/Luna/Shy!Reader Soulmate AU [4]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: You and your girls get comfortable...
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Reader/Rosalind/Queen Luna
Series: Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic - Farah/Rosalind/Luna/Shy!Reader Soulmate AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213913
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Running Out Of Reasons To Cry…

You return slowly to the rooms you shared, Farah’s hand still light in yours, her grip tightening as you pushed the door open, leading her inside slowly, admiring the way she smiled and relaxed once the doors were closed and locked, safeguards sliding into place naturally as the four of you placed veils and protective seals and numerous other safeguards that made her feel safer. 

She was still shy but you could scent when she relaxed, the waft of earthy scent easing her mind even as you curled an arm around Rosa’s waist, kissing her cheek lightly when Rosalind relaxed enough that you caught a wave of roses and earth scents, she had always been tightly bonded with Farah, the two sharing similar scents that differed only in the way they felt, Rosa’s was more of a surprised warmth, Farah’s a more self-assured scent, but you knew what it meant to them both that you could tell who was who. Luna had inched closer until you nudged Rosa toward Farah, encouraging the two to relax and settle together, reaching for Luna’s arm, stroking gently down her arm to take her hand, leading her to settle with you, drawing her into your lap and freeing her tangled twist of hair, feeling the wave of moonlit lavender wash over you, noting Farah’s soft sigh of reassured happiness even as Rosalind melted into her side, Luna’s soft presence easing them both into trusting that this is real. 

“Candycane…”

Luna murmured, relaxing against you when you finally relaxed enough to let your own natural scent of cotton candy and light sweetness blend into theirs, the full mix of scents almost representing a funfair scent, cotton candy, lavender fields, roses and earth. 

“Moonbeam.”

You can’t help smiling, kissing Luna’s cheek at her soft sigh, she has always hated the nickname, but she seems to accept it from you, her little clan of lovers. You pause long enough to admire the way Rosalind has melted into Farah’s side, almost mirroring the way Luna curled against you. 

“Flowerchild…”

Farah’s voice is soft and you laugh softly at the huff that escapes Rosalind at the nickname before she nods and nestles against Farah.

“Mindreader.”

Farah’s eyes flicker closed at the nickname, a beam of a smile coming to her face and you smile, stroking her cheek softly, enjoying her soft blush. You might be an unusual polycule, one pushed together by pain and confusion, but when you can settle like this, with your girls, safe and sound and relaxed, you love them. Dearly. Farah inches closer, drawing Rosa with her and you smile, kissing her cheek gently, stroking a hand reassuringly down Rosa’s arm even as you curl Luna closer, enjoying the feeling of not having to hold up your guards and let your mind brush against theirs, each woman’s warmth soothing you differently until you can all rest.


End file.
